The Voice of the North part two
by Beardmead
Summary: After gaining favor wlith the Greybeards and discovering the last of the order of the Blades, the Dragonborn journeys to High Hrothgar to learn the shout "Dragonrend" and solve the internal struggle he faces regarding his us of the Thu'um


Sky Haven Temple was originally built as a stronghold for the ancient order of Blades. They were a group of renowned dragon slayers who later vowed to protect the Dragonborn. For centuries they served the Septim line of Emperors, who were the descendent of Talos himself, the most recent Dragonborn besides me. The temple later became a place of knowledge and history. It housed Alduin's Wall. An ancient stone monolith covered in carvings of ancient warriors and the Dragon-God of Time himself. Esbern had deciphered that the three ancient Tongues had used a shout to make Alduin vulnerable by forcing him to land. That is what we were seeking.

"You can't keep relying on the Greybeards!" insisted Delphine. "If they had their way you'd be up on that mountain speaking to the sky!"

"They've taught me all I know about the Voice. I can't just ignore their council."

"Their council isn't in your best interest! They would ignore the fate of Tamriel! The fate of all of Nirn!" She wanted me to use my power to fight the dragons.

"I think that the Dragonborn should be allowed to decide for himself." I didn't notice Esbern approach. We thought he had fallen asleep at his desk.

"You're right Esbern. I'm sorry." Delphine wasn't one to submit this easily. "I'm sorry Dragonborn. It isn't my place to command you."

"You speak as if I am High King." I was annoyed at their formality.

"That would make three. Which is two too many."

Arguing wouldn't kill Alduin. Even now he was raising his army to rule over the people of Tamriel. "I'm going to High Hrothgar to ask for them to teach me it."

The next morning, before either of them woke; I gathered my things and saddled my horse. The weather was overcast and the ground was damp, just like every day in the Reach. I rode west alone. Ralof had chosen to stay behind at Riverwood rather than take the long journey with Delphine, Esbern, and I. It was a two day journey all the way to the Forsworn city of Karthspire. I made it to Rorikstead by sundown and stayed at the inn there. I found no comfort in the bed I bought. I could not sleep with the thought of facing the Greybeards.

There was something of a rivalry between the Blades and the Greybeards. The Blades had urged me to use the power of the Thu'um to become like my predecessors and use it as a weapon to destroy the dragons and others that might oppose me. The Greybeards believed that the voice was a tool used to worship the gods. They would want me to stay on the mountain with them and expand my knowledge of the Voice.

Both options were promising. I could rise above men and rule as a great hero, or take on the robes of the Greybeards and use my power for good, but thousands would suffer the wrath of Alduin and his kin.

No. I have to stop Alduin. I have to save Nirn. But without the Greybeards, I would never hope to stop him. I'll have to make a compromise. It's a three day ride to High Hrothgar. I'll have plenty of time to think.

At long last, I finally reached the seven-thousandth step and looked up through the blisteringly cold wind and snow at the stronghold of the Greybeards. I looked to my left at the statue of Tiber Septim, the first emperor. "Guide me Talos." I called out through the blizzard. "Show me the path."

I heard a whisper call out through the storm. "I can but show the destination. You must make the journey."

"Talos!" I cried. "Guide me father! Show me what you will!" I fell to my knees in despair. "Show me the destination!" I felt suddenly dizzy and fell face first into the cold soft snow.

"What you see is the fate of Skyrim if you follow the Blades." I was at Solitude. The Imperials had formed a shield wall to protect Elewyn, the Thalmor Emissary to Skyrim. Jarl Elisif was impaled by a spike above the Blue Palace. I was bound at the wrist and leaning over a chopping block. Ulfric Stormcloak stood over me, an axe as black as Oblivion in his hands.

The vision changed again. "This is the fate of Skyrim if you become a Greybeard." I was in High Hrothgar's courtyard. I stood next to Arengier, Borri, Einharth, and Wulfgar. We lifted our voices together to the sky in worship of Kyne. Around us, dragons circled the mountain like flies to a corpse. Alduin landed in front of us and reared back his maw.

"Which is the lesser of two evils?" Talos asked. "Which one will save Skyrim."

"The first, but only from Alduin. The Thalmor conquer Skyrim and force its people to submission."

"True, but Nirn is safe."

"But not my brothers. Not your sons, the ones who would sacrifice their lives in service of you."

"You must decide Dragonborn. You cannot hope to save both."

Or could I? If Ulfric conquered Skyrim, the Thalmor would still rule. But what if I did it? What if I destroyed the Thalmor and retook the White-Gold Tower just as Tiber Septim did? It would not be without sacrifice. The Thalmor are strong and their numbers are great.

"No." I said defiantly. "There is a third option. I will follow your footsteps. I will rule Tamriel and return the Empire to its former glory."

The vision changed again. I was on top of the Imperial City, thousands of citizens cheering my name. They threw flowers and ribbons as I walked past. I wore a simple leather doublet and a white cloak with my chosen sigil on it, the word for peace written in the dragon language. My helmet was made of gleaming steel. Two horns curved upward to a point. Beside me, Ulfric Stormcloak walked wearing ornate steel armor. The bear of his family roared on his chest plate. Delphine was to my right. She wore ancient Akaviri armor. I climbed the steps to the foot of a great Statue of Tiber Septim. His sword raised in triumph over the serpent beneath him. Suddenly, the sun flared. A flaming horse raced through the sky and landed before me. A likeness of Talos himself dismounted and removed the crown that rested on his brow. It was a ring of carved dragon bones and delicately decorated ebony. I removed the helm of the warrior I once was. Talos smiled as the crown left his hands and touched my head. His aura dimmed slightly as if part of him had been given away. He knelt before me as I sat upon the Ruby Throne.

"Is this what you seek?"

"Yes." I replied. "But I won't make you submit to me."

"We shall see."


End file.
